Faded Hope
by IchigoChu
Summary: Minato Arisato knows everything. He knows about the Dark Hour and he is most definitely aware of the Persona within him. And now as he faces his fate, he realizes that maybe he didn't know quite everything. Re-write of the Persona 3 game! Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Important Author's Note: Hello! And yes, I plan on finishing this story… really I truly do! Anyway, the main character is male and he has his given manga name, Minato Arisato. He looks the same as in the game but his personality is slightly different. So yes, beware the ooc-ness. In my story he is a bit cockier and definitely more aware of his surroundings. Also he will speak more than he does in the video game (It pains me how silent he is when he really needs to speak up!). Also, the background of this story is mostly the same except that Minato is already aware of the Dark Hour and he is already aware of the potential within him. There is no Orpheus! Instead he can fully wield the almighty Thanatos. (I find Orpheus weak and really quite pathetic…). Anyway, review and enjoy!

P.S.: There is a poll on my page asking who should be paired with Minato. The choices are Akihiko, Ryoji, Shinjiro, and Ken. Please vote or put your vote in a review! Please and thank you.

Warnings: SLASH! Meaning boy like boy! Don't like? Then go the hell away cus that's all I write. Cussing occasionally and some ooc-ness may also be present. Plus many spoilers so if you never played the game (Which if this is the case, why the hell are you reading this in the first place?) then you will know events before you have played them. Slight Yukari-bashing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, that belongs to the great Shin Megami Tensei! Though I do own Persona 3 FES, Persona 3 Portable, and Persona 4 ;)

Persona 3: The Remake:

Faded Hope:

Chapter One:

The Beginning of All

Main Character's P.O.V.:

I frowned, my blue eyes scanning the train station. Is it that time already? I glanced up through the glass ceiling, an almost full green moon hung high in the sky. The Dark Hour, a hidden time that hardly any know about. A time for only those who hold the ultimate potential can roam freely. Well, usually… the occasional shadow may try to prevent ones like me from walking around but most of those can be defeated quite easily. I pulled my headphones off my ears, letting them hung limply around my neck. I let out a soft sigh, clutching the strap of my bag tighter. I continued forth out of the station, my eyes glancing around the large city. It's been ten years since I've last set foot in this area… wonder if it's still here. I passed by a coffin, barely even noticing its presence. A scowl formed on my face as I accidently stepped in a puddle of blood, the red liquid splashing onto my school pants. I just washed these…

I stayed on my path, checking my map for the Iwatodai dorms. After about twenty minutes of walking, passing both puddles of blood and coffins, I finally reached the building. I glanced down at the pamphlet in my hands, reading that my current dorm was co-ed. I blinked, that's different. Most schools push and constantly enforce the separation of genders except in the classroom. I clucked my tongue and opened the door, entering the lounge. With a soft click the door shut behind me, making the room silent and slightly cold.

"Welcome." I paused, turning towards the counter that sat beside the doorway. A boy sat behind the counter, his hair a blue-black and his eyes a chilling bright blue. His body was clothed in a black and white striped pajama's and his pale face was giving me a huge fake smile. "You're late; I've been waiting for a really long time." I raised an eyebrow. He's been waiting? How is he still here, does he hold the potential? The boy held out a piece of paper, his fake smile never wavering. "If you want to proceed, then please sign here. It's a contract." A contract? What the hell for? Maybe it's for living in the dorms… but I already filled out all that paperwork. Plus, I'm in the Dark Hour so it must be related to shadows and personas. "There's no need to be scared." I glared at him.

"I'm not scared." I muttered, my eyes staring down the boy's smile. A hint of amusement flashed across the boy's eyes before disappearing. I grabbed the paper, reading the only line printed upon it. 'I chooseth this fate of mine own free will'… okay… what fate? I glanced up at the boy, noticing that ridiculous smile still plastered on his face. I snatched a pen, quickly scribbling my name in my chicken scratch hand-writing. 'Minato Arisato'.

"Very well…" The boy's smile falls, his eyes suddenly becoming sad and dark. "Time is something no one can escape. You can't cover your eyes and close your ears. It delivers us all to the same end." I frown; my eyebrow's sinking into a V-shape. Time? "Farewell…" The boy gave me a small smile. "And, be careful. Your fate is soon at hand." The boy steps back into the darkness, dissolving before my very eyes. I felt my eyes narrow, that is no human boy…

"Hello? Who's there?" I turn around quickly, seeing a girl with light brunette hair and brown eyes. "But…" She glares at me, hand reaching towards a halter strapped around her waist. "Are you one of them?" One of them? I smirked, shadows… she must be a persona-user. She snatches her gun or evoker most likely, when suddenly another voice enters the room.

"Stop!" Another girl stands into view, her hair a deep red color and eyes a reddish brown. The brown eyed girl pauses then lowers the gun as the lights flicker back on. "I thought you were supposed to arrive earlier than this."

"Train delay." I answer, noticing the gun halter also strapped to her waist. Another persona-user, I was told this city was filled with them but to meet two in one day, that's rare. "Nice choice of sport." I motioned to the guns. The brunette opened her mouth but I quickly cut her off. "And who are you?"

"Mitsuru Kirijo. This is Yukari Takeba; she's a junior like you." Yukari nodded at me. "Takeba, this is the transfer student, Minato Arisato." Mitsuru glanced at me, her eyes curious. I smiled to myself; she knows I was awake during the Dark Hour. "Show him to his room." Mitsuru walked away, leaving no room for argument. Yukari sighed heavily as she glared at Mitsuru. She then looked back over at me. "This way." Yukari turned, heading towards the staircase. "Your room is on the second floor, it's the very last door on the right. You got that?" I let out a chuckle and nodded, noticing her slightly annoyed tone. "Good, now any questions?"

"How many students live here?" I asked, letting my gaze settle on her face.

"Well, there were three. But with you here that makes four. There's me, Mitsuru, she's a senior, then there's Akihiko-senpai. He's also a senior." I raised an eyebrow. Only three people living in this huge dorm? That's odd. "Yeah it seems a little weird but all three of us are in the same… well, club I guess you can call it." I nod, starting up the steps. "Hey, don't tell anybody bout the gun thing 'kay?" She then turns around and heads back over to the lounge area. I sighed and entered the hallway, making my way towards my room.

~(-.-)~

Next day…

"Hello? It's Yukari. You awake yet?" I growled, rolling over and snuggling further into my covers. What the hell does she want so freaking early in the morning? "Open the door please." I let out a huff of air and roll out of bed, stepping slowly towards the door. I open it, glaring at the girl who stood there. She didn't seem fazed by my look at all. "Morning." She smiled wide at me, eyes cheerful. "Mitsuru-senpai wanted me to take you to school." I frowned. That's all she wanted… she woke me up for that? I rolled my eyes and walked back over to my bed, letting myself fall upon it. "You're not even ready yet…" I sighed and stood up, realizing I could never fall back to sleep now.

"I'll find it myself." I told her, turning towards my dresser. I grabbed my uniform, along with a white undershirt.

"Oh… but you might be late."

"So?" I snorted and looked back over at her. "You gonna go or do you want me to change in front of you?" She blushed and rushed out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I chuckled and quickly slipped on my uniform, then grabbing my iPod. I hooked my headphones onto my ears and exited my room quietly. Better find that monorail…

~(^.^)~

I stared at the huge school, feeling other student's eyes trail my form. So this is Gekkoukan High. It's much different compared to my old school, that place was pretty much out in the middle of nowhere. I entered the double doors and scanned the cubby holes. I frown and look for my name, quickly finding it. I open the small locker and slipped off my shoes, replacing them with slippers. Now, what class am I in? Class F… I think. I sighed. Guess I should look for the Faculty Office. I walked over to a girl texting on her cell phone, clearing my throat for her attention.

"What do-" She stops and stares at me, a blush reaching her cheeks. "Ah. Sorry about that. Do you need something?" Her voice is smaller and more embarrassed as she continues to look over my form.

"I'm looking for the Faculty Office." I spoke softly, waiting for her reply as she continues to stare at me. I mentally snort at her actions, are all girls going to act like this around me?

"Um, it's the left hallway…" I smiled at her in thanks, though truthfully I just liked seeing her fidget some more in nervousness, and headed towards the left hallway. I scanned the plates beside the doors finding the office. I opened the sliding door and entered. I walked over to the first teacher I saw, waiting for them to notice me. The woman looked up, her brown eyes curious.

"Oh, are you the new student?" I nodded and she gave me a small smile. "Okay…" She began to shift through the files on her desk. "Here it is. Minato Arisato correct? 11th grade, Class 2-F… you're in my class then." I stayed silent as she continued reading my file. "You sure do travel a lot. And it says here your parents…oh…" I frowned and narrowed my eyes. She's my teacher and she's just now reading about my parents? She looked back at me with saddened brown eyes. "I'm so sorry; I've been so busy…" I gave her a short nod. "Well, I'm Ms. Toriumi. Welcome to Gekkoukan High."

"Thanks…" I mumbled, watching as she put away my file.

"The Welcoming Ceremony is starting soon. Follow me."

~(x.x)~

I yawned as the principal continued speaking in his boring mono-tone voice, ignoring all the whispers around me. Is this ever going to end? I want to go back to bed. "Hey…" A voice whispered behind me making me slightly groan. I faced him, barely paying attention to his features. "Are you the same guy who stays in the same dorm as Yukari?" I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Does she have a boyfriend?" I snorted.

"And how the hell am I supposed to know that? I just got here yesterday." I turned away from the guy, ignoring his babbling of protests. Some people are so stupid… finally the principal ended his speech. I stood with a stretch, hearing a few bones crack. That lasted way too long. I thought my principal was boring. I exited the isle way, accidently running into another body.

"Ow. Oh, sorry." The person spoke, his voice soft. I looked up, seeing cool gray eyes staring down into my grayish blue ones. A small frown formed on my lips, staring at the silver hair and the bandage above his left eyebrow. The boy was taller than me, by at least a few inches, and his skin was paler although it wasn't paler than mine. I backed up a step, watching as his eyes followed me.

"Sorry." I muttered, seeing a short smirk grace his lips before disappearing. He just nodded, eyes roaming over me.

"You must be new." He spoke, his voice sort of gravely. I nodded. He opened his mouth again to say more when the bell rung loudly, signaling the start of class. I felt my eyes widen and I quickly turned around to head towards class as the boy shouted a 'bye' behind me. I waved and continued rushing, hoping I wasn't too ridiculously late because that would just draw too much attention.

~\(^.^)/~

Finally the bells rung for the end of class, letting me sigh blissfully. That took forever! "Sup dude?" I frowned and faced the person beside my desk. He wore the school uniform, a blue hat sitting upon his dark hair and a goatee cleanly shaven on his chin. His eyes were a gray-brown and seemed to be sizing me up. "How's it goin'?"

"What do you want?" I rudely asked, watching as his face formed a mock pout. This guy was most definitely immature which was odd considering he looked much older than the rest of the students.

"At least let me introduce myself before you make any judgments." I let out a snort, waiting for him to continue. "The name's Junpei Iori. I transferred here in eighth grade so I know what it's like being the new kid." I raised an eyebrow. "So I came to say 'hey'. See how nice I am." He finished his sentence with a cocky chuckle making me slightly snicker as well. He wasn't too bad, though I had a feeling his attitude could be somewhat of a front. A sigh was heard on the other side of my desk, making glance over. It was Yukari. "Hey! It's Yuka-tan!" Junpei muttered excitedly. "Can you believe we're in the same class again?"

"Have you ever wondered if you might be bothering someone Stupei?" Yukari ignored Junpei's question and instantly started to argue with him.

"Geez Yuka-tan, I was just being nice…"

"Whatever." Yukari turned over to me, her brown eyes searching my face. "Can't believe we're in the same homeroom. Must be some strange coincidence." Yukari gave a huge smile, eyes bright. I scowled.

"There's no such thing as coincidence." I muttered, watching her expression fall. I mentally chuckled, and turned back over to Junpei who started speaking again. I had a feeling he likes being the center of attention and hates when that attention drifts elsewhere.

"Hello? I'm in this class too!" Junpei pouted then a huge lecherous grin appeared. "I heard you two live together. Are you two…" He paused for dramatic effect though it's obvious what he's going to say next. "Dating?" Yukari instantly tenses up, eyes growing huge.

"No! We live in the same dorm Stupei! Not together!" Yukari protests. I rolled my eyes, wishing to leave, or at least a change in discussion. "Is that a rumor going around? I hate when that stuff spreads." Junpei just raises his eyebrows. "There is absolutely nothing going on between us, right Minato?" I let out a huge yawn, continuing to ignore Yukari's annoying voice. "Hey! Are you even listening?" I snorted and watched as she continued to babble. "Fine. I'm leaving to do some club stuff, no spreading any rumors Stupei!" She quickly leaves.

"She needs to calm down. Rumors aren't taken that seriously anyway." I nodded. "Can you believe she's actually pretty popular? That's why so many are talking about it." I raised an eyebrow. Yukari is popular… how? "This year's going to be great! I can tell!"

~(^-^)~

I walked silently beside Junpei, barely listening to his motor mouth continue on and on about school things. None of it peaked my interest until he mentioned clubs. "Hey, thinking about joining a club?"

"Yeah, depends on what they got open though." I answered truthfully. Junpei nodded.

"Well, I'm not sure yet what's open. It should be announced soon though."

~(+.+)~

I entered into the dorms, immediately noticing Mitsuru sitting on the couch. She nodded at me in acknowledgement then went back to reading her book. I yawned once more, running my hand through my hair. It's getting late; it must be close to midnight… I headed towards the stairs, hearing a night behind me from Yukari who was sitting at the dining table. I entered the hallway before pausing, seeing the same boy from this morning leaving his room. He looked up, saw me, and let a small smirk frame his lips. "Hey…" I mumbled.

"Hey." He replied back. He walked closer to me, until we were only about two to three feet away. "Thought you might be the one who moved here when we were talking this morning. I'm Akihiko Sanada."

"Minato Arisato."

"Well, I'm leaving so see you around." He walked past me, his figure straight and his walk confident. I watched as he left when he suddenly paused at the top step. He faced towards me, a small smile on his mouth. "Night." He then descended the steps, leaving me alone in the hallway. Another yawn left my mouth. Man, I'm tired.

~(-.-)~

Next day…

I sighed heavily, watching as the clock slowly ticked by. God, I hate school. Ms. Toriumi was currently teaching, though her lectures were more like she was talking to herself. "Open your textbooks to Zenzou Kasai." I watched as others got out their books, as for me, I let my head fall onto the desk. A nap sounds nice. Ms. Toriumi continued talking when suddenly Junpei's name snapped out of her lips. "Junpei? Who's my favorite author?"

"Uh…" I heard Junpei shuffle nervously. I lifted my face, seeing Junpei glance over at me for help. "Do you know who she likes?" He whispered quietly, eyes going back to the teacher as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Kubota." I muttered sleepily then let my head hit the desk again. Junpei answered, Ms. Toriumi praising him for listening.

"Thanks Minato." Junpei whispered to me. I groaned in response. God, I'm so tired.

~.~

I entered the dorm, seeing Yukari and another man sitting together. Boyfriend…? "Oh, you're back!" I nodded, my eyes going over to the older man. Just who was this? I felt a shuffle in my mind, instantly placing it as Thanatos getting nervous. Whoever this was, he's making Thanatos jumpy, so he can't be any good.

"So you're the new student…" The man stood, reaching his hand out. "My name is Shuji Ikutsuki. I'm the chairman." He kept his hand out, but I refused to take it, leaving him to drop it nervously. "My name's a little hard to say huh? Even I get tongue-tied." He tried to make a joke but I continued blankly staring at him, wondering why he of all people makes Thanatos nervous. He didn't seem too dangerous but I've learned to trust Thanatos. "Uh, well, any questions?"

"No." I answered coldly, watching his friendly face drop.

"Okay then. Hope you have a great school year then." He started to heads towards the entrance. "I must get going…" He pauses and looks over at me. "You must be tired. You should go to bed early." I narrowed my eyes. Why does he want me to fall asleep early, even if I am tired… he must know of the Dark Hour. The man left, leaving me with Yukari. She frowned, eyes avoiding mine.

"Night." She mumbled. I felt my frown form into a scowl. Something is most definitely wrong.

~($.$)~

I entered my room, scanning the ceiling and walls for any hidden cameras. There must be some reason they want me to sleep right now. I can only think that they are suspicious and wish to observe me. They probably wish to know if I hold the potential. I snorted, and I can't let them know that quite yet, at least until I know more about them. I paused, eyes going back to the corner on the right wall. A small black dot sat innocently there. Found it. I grabbed my chair, scooting it over to the wall. I climbed up and looked directly into the camera. I flicked it, feeling it slightly move. I grabbed it, pulling it out of the wall, yellow and red cords remained attached to the little camera. I frowned and then grabbed my scissors. I cut the cords, watching as bits of electricity shot out before fading. I let out a content smile, jumping down from the chair. Okay then, now that I'm safe from the creepy stalkers, time for bed.

Chapter End

Well that's all for chapter one. Please review and please answer who you want Minato to pair with. The choices are once again Akihiko, Ryoji, Shinjiro, and Ken. Also for the Ken version if he is picked, I will probably make him slightly older so no child molesting here! Please vote on my poll. Laters!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here's chapter two! Please remember to tell me what pairing you want! Poll is on my page. Choices are once again, Akihiko, Ryoji, Ken, and Shinjiro. For Ken I would make him slightly older so the plot would be slightly different. Review and enjoy!

Warnings: Slash, slight cussing, spoilers, Yukari-bashing possibly, violence (Duh)

Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 3, if I did, there would be same gender relationships

Chapter Two:

I felt my conscience being pulled towards a door, the word 'Master' being repeated over and over again by an unusual voice. My eyes jerked open, revealing a really large room that appeared to be an elevator. The clock continuously spun and a man with a long nose sat behind a table. "Welcome to the Velvet Room. I am Igor… I'm delighted to meet you. This is Elizabeth." He gestured over to a woman standing beside him. I frowned, just where am I? Am I dreaming? "This place exists between dream and reality, only those who signed the contract may enter here." My eyes widened in surprise, that contract I signed that the boy gave me! "So, since you signed, you are welcome here…" But what is here? "You are destined for a great fate, you will require my help and I only ask one thing… do not break your contract."

"This is a dream, right?" I asked. Igor nodded, his long nose touching his chest because of the movement.

"Yes… you are fast asleep but you are still here at the same time. You will later visit here while awake but that's at a later date. Take this." A key suddenly appeared in my hands, it was emitting a light blue color. "Farewell for now Master Minato…" I felt myself jerk awake, sweat pouring down the side of my face. What a weird dream, then again, I've had weirder.

~(*.*)~

"Yo Minato… Man, I'm sleepy." Junpei lets out a large yawn, making me do the same. "It's at times like these that it's best to sleep during class. Class naps are always more refreshing. It's so great." I nodded in agreement. "The only part that sucks though is I'm missing the lecture…"

~(^.^)~

I enter the mall with Junpei, staring at the large fountain that sits in the middle. Various stores lined the walls. "I usually hang out here with the guys. There's tons of stuff here. Karaoke, arcade, and a cd shop too. There's also a club but I've never been inside since I'm not old enough yet…" A pout forms on Junpei's face.

"What would you do in a club anyway?" I asked him, watching his face turn lecherous. "Wait, never mind, I know the answer to that." All I received was a chuckle in response.

~(-^.^-)~

I entered the dorm, noticing straight away that Mitsuru was staring at me with a calculating expression, her eyes showing suspicion. I smirked at her, watching her turn away back to her computer. She knows I disconnected the camera. I looked over seeing Yukari on the couch, randomly flipping through channels on the TV. I sighed heavily and walked past them, rushing up the steps and quickly going around the corner. I instantly ran into something solid making me step back, placing my hand on the wall for support. Akihiko stood there, his mouth curving into a smile. "Hey."

"Hey." I mumbled, side-stepping his form. I walked past him, barely brushing his arm as I went past. I heard him lightly chuckle before continuing on downstairs. I frowned; does he go out every night to fight? I'm guessing that's what he did yesterday too… what is he training so hard for? I felt a yawn escape my mouth, well, whatever. It's time for bed, God I'm so tired.

~(O.O)~

I jolted up, sweat pouring down the side of my face. Thanatos was screaming in my head, urging me to wake. Shadow, there's a shadow. I calmed my breathing, quickly climbing out of bed. I changed into my uniform, bending over to reach under my bed. I pulled out a briefcase, typing in the code. The clasps released letting me open it. There sat a darkly gleaming evoker, its color perfectly black. I quickly grabbed it, along with the sword lying innocently under my mattress and stormed out of my room. Okay, Thanatos, where is the shadow? I closed my eyes, slowly breathing in my nose. It's not here yet, but it will be… soon. It appears to be in pursuit of somebody. Akihiko…? I snapped my eyes open, hearing rushed steps from upstairs. I quickly backed up, hiding in the shadows. Mitsuru was first, her face in a panic, Yukari was next, her face frozen in fear. Lastly was the chairman, a slight case of a frown on his mouth.

So, he is involved in this. After they all passed I stepped forth, standing at the top step, hearing their conversation as Akihiko raced in. "Akihiko!" Mitsuru spoke loudly.

"I'm fine, but it's almost here. Get ready to be surprised, it's huge." He chuckled, making me roll my eyes. So he does enjoy a fight.

"Stop joking around Akihiko, you're hurt!" Mitsuru scolded, making Akihiko groan.

"It's a shadow?" Ikutsuki asked, his voice holding wonder.

"Yes but it's different somehow…" Suddenly a loud crash shook the dorm, making Yukari scream. I breathed in, and slowly descended the steps.

"Takeba go wake him up. Then head out back." Mitsuru ordered, her voice showing no room for argument.

"Don't bother." I spoke up, watching as their faces jumped over to me in surprise. Their eyes instantly went to my evoker and sword, making their faces turn wary. "So, who's fighting with me? I sense that there is two shadows, one normal, the other…well not so much." Mitsuru stepped forward. "I call the not so normal by the way."

"Just who are you?" Mitsuru questioned her voice carrying heavy distrust. I rolled my eyes, now was really not the time for an interrogation. "Well?"

"Look, can this wait? Akihiko is hurt, Yukari looks as if she's about to piss herself, and you're really starting to get on my nerves. And trust me, that is not something that you would like doing, especially during the Dark Hour." I snapped, watching her face reel back in shock. I stepped around her, clutching my evoker tighter. "Fine, I'll fight them alone… I don't need the help anyway." I walked past a shocked Yukari, a frowning Akihiko, and a glaring Ikutsuki. I yanked open the door, instantly seeing a masked face being thrown into my own. I growled and slashed my sword forward, loving the sound of flesh being torn. The shadow vanished, disappearing in a cloud of black. I stepped further out. Now where's the other one?

"Wait, Minato!" Akihiko called, his jagged breaths coming behind me. "I'm fighting too!" I sighed.

"You're hurt, so back off. I can do this alone; I have for a long time now." I growled, watching his face fall. "Look, no offense, but you wouldn't be much help right now." I watched as blood dripped down his side, its red color staining his shirt. He scowled. I continued forward, searching for the shadow. Suddenly Thanatos begins to whisper, his soft voice caressing my mind. He wishes to be called. I pulled the evoker to my head, hearing Mitsuru and Yukari rushing over to me. I licked my lips, pulling the trigger back. "Persona." I whispered hearing the glass shatter as the trigger was fully pulled.

A roar echoes loudly off the walls, making Yukari shriek again. Thanatos ripped forth out of the darkness, his grinning face showing jagged teeth. His coffins circled around him as he roared, his breathing sounding like crazed laughter. A shadow suddenly rushed over, its hands crawling quickly, leaving a trail of blood in its wake. A smirk formed on my mouth, time to play. "Thanatos, go!" Thanatos chuckled with glee, quickly grabbing for the black mass of the shadow. A sword appeared in his other hand, quickly slicing away at the shadow, making the shadow holler in agony. Yukari continued screaming, making me growl in annoyance. God, she is so annoying. Thanatos ripped off an arm, and taking his foot to smash the remaining bits of the shadow. He squeezed the arm, letting it vanish into a puff of black. Thanatos roared in victory before turning to me. Staring at me with blank holes, he stepped forth, took his hand and caressed my cheek before vanishing back into the dark. I breathed in, and then turned, seeing scared faces behind me.

"That… that was your persona?" Mitsuru asked her voice hesitant. I nodded. "But it seemed, it seemed to have a mind of its own. And it…" I sighed. This was going to be a long explanation. "You called it Thanatos correct?"

"Yes, Thanatos, he is the ultimate persona in the Death Arcana. He is the one who rules over death and new beginnings." I spoke softly, watching her face frown in confusion. "You do know of the Arcana's right?" She bit her lip before shaking her head. I growled, they don't even know that much? "Look, it's been a long night. Can we discuss this tomorrow?"

"Yes, let's do that." She agreed. "I need to take Akihiko to the hospital; the Chairman will most likely be coming with us…" She glanced over at the Chairman, seeing him nod his head in approval. "Takeba will be staying here." Yukari shakily took a breath then nodded. "Then we'll talk tomorrow, good night."

~(-.-)~

Next Day…

I slowly rolled out of bed, glancing at my clock. It appears I missed school, oh well; I don't really need to go anyway. I sighed heavily, stretching my limbs as bones crack. I glanced outside, seeing the beginnings of a darkened sky. I bet the others are returning back soon. They probably want that talk… I groaned. Maybe I should have let them take care of that shadow themselves. But they might not have been able to handle it. I heard a knock, making my eyes glance over. "Come in." Slowly the door opened, revealing Akihiko. His gray eyes went to me, pink cheeks quickly forming as he took in my half-naked form. I rolled my eyes and pulled on a white t-shirt, watching him nod in thanks. What, has he never seen a half-naked guy before? Does he not change in gym?

"Everyone is in the Command Room; it's on the fourth floor. Are… are you ready?" I licked my dry lips, grabbing a pair of jeans and slipping them over my boxers. I looked over at Akihiko and nodded. "Okay then…uh, follow me." He turned and rushed out, making me snort. I followed, well, let's see how this ends.

~(O.o)~

I sat down on the square chair cushion, noticing as all their eyes followed my every movement. This was going to take a while. "So, where do you want me to start?" Mitsuru instantly took command, God, is she that bossy?

"First tell us who you are exactly, how you know of the Dark Hour and Shadows, and about your… persona." She ended her sentence with a soft voice, hands clenching as her eyes fell. She didn't like Thanatos, I smirked. Not many do, he is after all the being of Death practically.

"I'm Minato Arisato, I'm sixteen years old and I first discovered the Dark Hour ten years ago." Mitsuru's eyes widened as her face paled. "Yes, I lived here during the great explosion that killed many people, including my parents. I was six years old so of course I didn't get a say in where I got to live so they placed me in an orphanage. They didn't place me in one here in Iwatodai, it was in Inaba. But that's not important. I was awake one night when the Dark Hour suddenly revealed itself. About two years later, when I was strolling about I ran into some shadows. That's when I awakened to my power. Now you wish to know also about… Thanatos?" They all nodded. I bit my lip. "Thanatos is special; he isn't a normal persona which comes at your every beck and call. He won't take orders and he's especially picky about his Masters."

"So how did you gain him?" Yukari questioned; her brown eyes curious.

"I was his chosen, my soul matched his soul. Technically we are something like the same being or something like brothers. Personas are your other self; they are your inner soul. Different personas for every person who holds the potential. There is never more than one persona. Thanatos is mine until my life fades, then he must wait until my soul is reincarnated to once again bond with my soul." Ikutsuki frowned, his eyes narrowing into thin slits.

"Are you saying that reincarnation is real?"

"My soul moves on, never my mind. Though the soul holds memories and ties to others, it does not bring the new person my old memories or the ones before me. They are a completely different person except that they carry the same soul." I watched as their faces continued to form confusion making me groan. "A soul is not the same thing as a personality! A soul is one's essence, it's their aura." Mitsuru nodded, seeming to slowly understand.

"Souls are our inner selves, our soul is our persona."

"Basically yes. Souls are not part of our physical body; they are what makes someone a living being. Shadows are eating the people's soul, that's what makes them become the Lost."

"So all the Apathy Syndrome cases have been caused by the Shadows." Akihiko mutters, his hands coming together as he brings them to his lips.

"Yes." I agreed with him, watching as everyone's face fell.

"So what are Arcana's?" Mitsuru asked softly, her red-brown eyes growing tired. I sighed heavily, looking outside to see that it was already dark out.

"There are 22 Arcana's. They follow the same principles as the picture tarot cards. All the personas fit in one of the twenty-two Arcana's. Thanatos fits in the Arcana Death. Also, every Arcana holds different levels. Thanatos is the highest level in the Death Arcana. That makes him the Ultimate persona in that category." I breathed in, sighing as all of them sighed as well.

"There was so much we didn't know." Yukari mutters, rubbing her arm. Akihiko nodded in agreement. Mitsuru rubbed at her temples, closing her eyes. Ikutsuki continued to stare at me, his eyes still narrowed. "I'm so tired…"

"Yes, we all are, let's end this for the night. I think that's all that needed to be asked anyhow. After all, you all do have school tomorrow." Ikutsuki smiled, his eyes finally moving over to the others. Mitsuru nodded.

"Yes, let's go to bed. These past two days have been hectic."

"But what if another shadow comes while we are all sleeping…?" Yukari asks, her voice holding fear and worry.

"Don't worry about that. Thanatos wakes me if a shadow is ever near enough that he can sense it. That's how I knew about the ones last night." I told her, watching as her posture relaxed.

"Is that one of your abilities?" Mitsuru gazes at me, her eyes wondering.

"Not really, I can't really sense them until they're very close or if they're very powerful." I ran my hand through my hair, feeling it fall back into my face.

"Same as me then…" Mitsuru sighed and headed for the door. "Night everyone, see you all tomorrow." She left, her heels clicking into the distance. Yukari and Ikutsuki nodded their farewells and left soon after, leaving only Akihiko and me in the room.

"How are you?" I mumbled, glancing at his side. He scowled, his hand going to his side.

"I broke a few ribs. I won't be able to fight for a while… Mitsuru won't even let me train." His face formed a pout. I chuckled.

"You shouldn't fight with an injury; it would be very difficult to fight shadows without gaining more injuries. I would know…"

"Oh yeah, how so?" He gazed into my eyes, making my face look to the floor.

"It's been a long day. Let's get some sleep okay?" I stood up, saying night once more before exiting the room, feeling his gray gaze staying on my form the whole time.

~(-x.x-)~

Next Day…

"Yo, where were you yesterday? Were you sick?" Junpei questions, a smile on his mouth. I snorted and shook my head. "Oh, well trust me, you didn't miss a thing. I slept through most of the classes anyway…" I chuckled.

"You're going to fail." I told him, hearing him babble about no trust. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Look, you always sleep and I bet you never study. How did you get this far?"

"Well what about you? All I ever see you doing is sleeping!" He pouts angrily, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't need to listen and I don't need to study. I'll get the highest on every test with no problem." I told him, watching him reel back dramatically.

"But how? What are you a genius or something?"

"Something like that…" I muttered, hearing the late bell ring loudly. I hurried to class with Junpei beside me as he starting mumbling nonsense about stupid geniuses and stupid blue hair.

~(%)~

I sighed, listening absently to the teacher drone on and on about katana's and samurai. A yawn exited my mouth, as I slowly stretched my arms out across the desk. Was this class never going to end? I scanned the students around me, seeing the similar faces of utter boredom. How many of these people were persona-users that haven't been awakened yet? So many could hold the potential and not even know it, simply because they haven't had a reason to. I heard a light snore beside me making me glance over. Junpei lay sprawled out on his desk, drool dripping out of his mouth. I stifled a loud snort of laughter and settled for a kind of quiet snicker. The bell suddenly rang making Junpei jump awake, his eyes still half way closed. "Morning sleeping beauty." Junpei wiped the drool off the side of his mouth, chuckling sheepishly.

"Yeah, well…" Junpei rubbed the back of his head. "Did I miss anything?"

"Only a very boring lecture about samurai."

"Then it was only the usual?" He asked. I nodded. A grin took control of his mouth, "Cool." He stood with a stretch. "Well, time to leave then…" I stood up as well, running a hand through my hair and grabbing my bag. "Hey, want to hang out with me today?" I paused, looking up at Junpei. His brown-gray eyes were sparkling excitedly. "C'mon, I know a place that's really good!" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but you're paying." I told him, watching as he pouted, his arms crossing.

"But…" I raised an eyebrow at him, making him sigh dramatically. "Fine…"

~(^-^)~

I stared at the sign reading Hagakure Ramen; this was the good place he was talking about? Ramen…? I entered beside Junpei, watching him push through people to reach the two empty stools. I sat on one as he sat on the other. "Alright, we'll have two specials!" The guy behind the counter nodded, his head turning to yell at the chefs.

"So why here?" I asked, watching as steam escaped into the dining area.

"Because it's good, and I like ramen. It's better than you're expecting, trust me." He said, glancing over at me as he spoke. "God, I'm hungry." A loud gurgle escaped from his stomach. He sighed. "I felt like I haven't eaten in forever."

"Didn't you have lunch?"

"Yeah but a nap always makes me hungry again." He chuckled, a grin spreading out on his face. I rolled my eyes, noticing the waiter bringing out two bowls of ramen. He sat them in front of us before leaving back to behind the counter. "Well, go on! Try it!" Junpei urged me on, making me sigh. I grabbed my chopsticks, rolling up some noodles, and slurping them quietly. The soup and the noodles blended perfectly together. "So?"

"It's alright." I said, slurping more into my mouth. Junpei snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, you so think it's better than just alright." He laughed, slurping his own noodles. "Ow, hot." We sat quietly for a few moments, eating our ramen peacefully. "So…" I glanced over at him, seeing he stopped eating. "Why did you miss yesterday?" I paused.

"Why you asking?" I questioned, slurping up my final noodle. Junpei bit his lip.

"Because Yukari was acting really worried, and I noticed Mitsuru-senpai acting the same way and Akihiko-senpai wasn't in school yesterday either." Junpei dropped his eyes. I lightly sighed, Junpei's more observant than I took him for.

"It's nothing."

"Then why is Akihiko-senpai hurt so badly then? I know he didn't get that during practice." Junpei pushed further. I bit my lip, was that how they were explaining the accident? It definitely wasn't a small wound; it was a deep cut that fractured his ribs. That isn't something a human could have done easily.

"Look, Junpei… if I could tell you, I would. But… you wouldn't understand and you wouldn't believe me. It's best if you leave this be." I told him, watching as his face slightly fell.

"Are you caught up in something bad?" His voice sounded small, and weak.

"Kind of…" I answered truthfully, pictures of shadows tearing a person in half flashing through my mind. Junpei bit his lip again.

"Alright then…" He paused, his eyes gazing over into mine. "But if it gets any worse… I wanna help if I can. So tell me if it does." I smiled lightly at him.

"Okay."

~(3)~

I sighed heavily, entering the dorm. This is a problem, Junpei is worried, Yukari is scared of me, Mitsuru doesn't trust me, Akihiko is injured, and Ikutsuki can't be trusted with any important information. That's going to be hard though, obviously Mitsuru tells him everything that happens. I ran my hand over my face. "Tough day?" I glanced up, seeing Akihiko sitting on the couch. I nodded. "Ah, well maybe a nice workout will clear your head."

"Maybe…" I looked down, staring at the dirt on my dark blue-gray boots. "How are you?"

"I've been better. I'm so bored though, I wish I could go out for a run." He sighed angrily. "If only I didn't get hurt…" I softly chuckled.

"Well, how about a walk then. It's almost the Dark Hour, so if there are any shadows then you could at least see me in action. Would that help your boredom?" I asked, watching him contemplate the idea.

"Yeah sure, we could stop by the convenience store too. I need more protein shake mix." He stood up, slightly grimacing as he moved his arm. I waited patiently as he walked over. Then we left.

~(-^.^-)~

We walked silently beside each other, listening to the cars pass by. Suddenly all sounds faded, a dark green light consuming all objects. Coffins grew up out of the ground, snapping around people as they stayed paused. Blood seeped out of the cracks in the sidewalk, making puddles form and drip. "It's that time already. We'll have to wait until this is over to buy your stuff." I said, hearing Akihiko grunt in agreement. We continued walking, a bit less relaxed than we were before. We finally reached the convenience store when a loud scream echoed. I ran forward without a thought, entering the store only to blink in confusion. "Junpei?" He jumped around, eyes wide and full of fear.

"Minato…? What… what the hell is going on?" He asked in a very panicky voice. I sighed then let a small smirk take form. Looks like I can tell him what's going on after all. Akihiko finally caught up, his eyes wide with worry.

"Minato, are you all right? Was it a…" He paused as he noticed Junpei. "Who is this?" Junpei remained flustered, his eyes darting between us.

"Akihiko-senpai…um, my name is uh, Junpei. What's going on? I mean all the people… and the blood…" He started taking jagged breaths. I walked forward, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"Junpei, breathe okay? In, out, in, out, slow breaths." I instructed, waiting for Junpei to copy my breathing to get his back to normal. He slowly calmed down, his eyes staying on my face. "Better?" He nodded. "Good, now that you know… I can tell you what I couldn't earlier." His eyes slightly widened. "But it's best to do that later, the Dark hour isn't safe to just wander around so stay at our dorm tonight okay?" He nodded once again. I backed up, letting my hands fall off his shoulders. I looked back at Akihiko, seeing him slightly frowning. "That okay?" Akihiko glanced away, and then nodded shortly. I scowled, what's his problem?

"So… this is why everyone was acting so weird…?" Junpei said softly. I nodded. "I can understand why…" He chuckled nervously. I smiled lightly.

"Alright, let's head back."

Chapter End

Okay then, there's chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it! Please vote on whom you want Minato to be paired with, once again, the choices are Akihiko, Ryoji, Ken, and Shinjiro. Ken would be slightly older as I've mentioned before. Please review!


End file.
